Post Battle Of Hogwarts
by pink77
Summary: Harry and Ginny's lifes post Battle of Hogwarts, written from Harry's point of view as everyone who luckily survived the battle begin to try and come to terms with Voldemort's downfall and the aftermath of it all. Follow Harry, Ginny and lots of other characters that you know and love try to live a semi-normal life.


_Hey! Welcome back to another one of my fanfictions or if your new hi there, welcome! All rights and ownership goes to J.K. Rowling- my queen, okay lets get to the story._

 _Chapter 1- The morning after the battle_

 _Harry_ woke up in the boys Griffindor dormitory that seemed so familiar yet so different, he had been on the run for so long he was glad to finally be back to the only place he had ever called home. But then all the dreadful guilt washed over him, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin and so many other life's were lost in the battle. He couldn't help but blame himself and then he thought of Ginny and how much he's wanted to see her for so long, but she's lost her brother and so many others. He knew deep down he didn't deserve her after all he's done, all the pain he's caused her, but he wanted her so badly.

He sat up and scanned over the half destroyed room where no one else was.. Dean, Semus, Ron, Neville their beds were all empty. He wondered how long he'd been asleep, hours, days? He couldn't even remember coming to bed or even when the battle had ended.

He limped out of his bed, every muscle in his body aching with pain and he immediately saw his trunk at the end of it. It was so odd to see his trunk as he hadn't used it in so long, There was a note on top of Harrys trunk which said -

Harry dear,

There are some of your belongings of yours in your trunk, I asked Kreacher to get them for when you wake up. We will all probably be in the great hall helping with the clear up.

Mrs Weasley

Harry felt so loved, Mrs Weasley. The only mother figure he's ever really had. She's just lost one of her sons and she's still thinking of him, Harry scanned the rest of his dormitory and saw that she had also fetched clothes for everyone else too. Presumably from the burrow, which got him thinking about when they would go back and if Harry would be welcome..? After all he's done to Ginny, I suppose he could go back to Grimmauld place. He walked into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower.

He gazed at all of the blood and dirt he had collected on himself throughout the battle, just wash away whilst the hot water rinsed him. He hadn't had a shower like this since being in grimmauld place, Harry looked down at his stomach and saw a huge red circular bruce/mark on him, that must have been where the killing curse hit him, he thought to himself. It was like pain you couldn't imagine he thought to himself as he slowly ran a finger down it and then quickly removing it as it hurt too much. Rapidly brushing those thoughts away, as they made him feel worse he began washing his body, taking great care whilst touching the mark on his tummy. He must have spent about an hour in there, thinking things through and how he's going to deal with everything to come... and more importantly what he was going to say..

Eventually he got out, dried himself off and put on the clothes kreacher gave to Mrs Weasley. He walked through Hogwarts towards the great hall and felt so guilty that Hogwarts looked like a battle field.. he immediately saw a bunch of flaming red heads bar one.. along with Hermione. He walked over to them and immedietly he felt Ginny's arms fling round his neck, she nussled her face onto his shoulder and whispered "I've been so worried about you" he new she wasn't just talking about that day, she was talking about the countless other days and months she had been worried and then he felt even worse about everything he's put her through. He held on tighter and whispered so only Ginny could hear him "I'm so sorry.." then he heard Ron say "Okay that's enough" the Weasley's all laughed but Hermione nudged him. Ginny let go and Ron and Hermione hugged him. "You okay, mate?" Ron said as he pull out of his 'bro hug'. "Yeah.. think so... How are you all doing?" He gestured towards everybody else.

Mrs Weasley immediately got up and pulled him into one of her famous 'bone crushing hugs' and said "Harry dear, don't worry about us... we'll be fine" she pulled out of the hug and said "How about some breakfast?" He gave her a weak smile however he could still see the pain in her eyes. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione facing Ginny, they ate breakfast and then everybody began to help with all the repairs for hogwarts, some had already been done (mainly in the great hall so there was somewhere to eat) but Neville, Luna, the Weasleys, people from the order, people from the minestry, everybody wanted to help. Mrs Weasley said they were making arrangements for the funerals today and we'd leave for the Burrow tomorrow at some point and then the funerals would take place a few days after.

After breakfast Harry's mind drifted to his conversation in Dumbledore's office with him. He needed to put the elder wand back.. back where it belonged... with Dumbledore. He let everyone know what he was doing and after turning down anyone to come with him as he wanted to do it alone, he left. Harry apperated away and immedietly saw before him Dumbledore's grave, surrounded by many weeds and plants extremely overgrown. His grave was open.. cracked actually, presumably by Voldemort when he stole the elder wand. Harry carefully placed the wand back where it belonged with Dumbledore and he rose the blackthorn wand Ron gave him from the snatcher and spoke up "Raparo" it sealed itself back and it looked as it should again... as if it had never been broken into. Seeing the white tomb suddenly reminded Harry of breaking up with Ginny in his 6th year to protect her, he felt a wash of guilt and heartbreak over him as he thought of Ginny and how much of an idiot he had been. He then decided to apperatate back to Hogwarts and join everybody with the repairs at Hogwarts. It was really looking up and a lot better than it did thanks to everyone lending a hand.

Later on Harry saw George sitting in a room, the same room in fact where they were keeping all the bodies ready for funerals. Harry, noticing that George was the only person in there, knocked softly on the door and George looked up, wiped a tear from his face and gave Harry a weak smile. Harry opened the door and walked over to George. "How you doing..?" He questioned after taking a seat next to George. "N..not too bad." George forced himself to say looking away from Fred's body and now at Harry instead. Harry slightly nodded. Then out of the blue George said "I know your thinking about her.. Ginny." Harry was shocked but also not surprised George could tell that Ginny was on his mind. Harry replied with "H..how did you know..?" George gave probably the first smile he has given since Fred passed and said "Harry, I can tell with these things.. Ginny loves you, I know she does.." Harry cut in and said "But she deserves so much better than me." George then cut in front of Harry this time and spoke up "No.. no your wrong. Harry, I can see it in her eyes when we mention your name. I know and F..Fred did too, if he was here now he'd say the same thing." Harry was quite surprised but clearly it showed because then George said "Sorry, we haven't all been this encouraging before but.. she's the baby of the family.. and only girl. She needs to be with someone who has our approval.. and you have mine.. and Fred's. He always liked you to together." George gave a Harry a smile and put forward his hand which Harry took and George pulled him into a 'bro hug'. George pulled out of it and said "..just talk to her.. she needs someone like you there for her at the moment." He told him looking down once again to Fred's body before Harry said "I will and don't worry I'll take care of her." George gave an encouraging nod to Harry, before departing the room.

Harry couldn't help but think that Ginny was avoiding him all day, when they were helping with the repairs, he asked everyone "where's Ginny? I haven't seen her since breakfast..."

"Oh, harry umm she's probably sitting out by the tree... she's not been up to much. She hasn't really taken to f..Fred very well." Said Mrs Weasley gesturing outside the castle and holding back a tear or two as Arthur went over and put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Harry replied simply with "Okay, thanks.." And after a nod from Hermione encouraging him to go out and talk to her. He told them "..I'll just be a minute." Before departing out of the great hall, determined to find the girl he loved.

Harry walked out of the castle and saw that the tree Ginny was sitting by was the one they used to sneak off to in their sixth year to make out during classes and spend their lunches together. Harry valued those memories more than anything and felt like then was the only time he's ever been truest happy, of course all that went down to Ginny. With those memories fresh in his mind he walked over to Ginny and when he got over there, he realised Ginny was silently crying. Ginny realised Harry was there and she quickly wiped away her flowing tears.

Harry felt paralysed and felt like he couldn't move, like a status almost.. he had no idea what to say.. "Gin, can we talk..?" He finally chocked out, hoping.

"I umm.. i should go and help with the repairs" Ginny said quickly scrambling up to her feet and speedily walking off, avoiding Harry's gaze. He immediately thought and could only blame himself, she's lost her brother and he's put her through so much. He can't really blame anyone but him.. he thought with George's encouraging words he'd be able to face her but every time he does he felt like he could hear his heart hammering repetitively inside his rib cage and the only person around to blame is himself.

Later on, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Ron Herrmione are official now, they were very long in the making and are holding hands whilst Hermione was reading... as usual. He could feel that Hermione's gazed had up drifted from her book and instead to Harry "Harry..? Something bothering you?" She asked, eyes fixated on him.

"N-no.. I'm fine" He stuttered not wanted her to know he was thinking about Ginny and what to do.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hermione told him matter-of-factory with an 'I know your lieing to me face'

"Seriously. I'm fine" Harry said trying to quickly think of something else to distract her from his love life. But suddenly, "It's Ginny, isn't it..? You still have feelings for her, don't you?" She said

"What are you talking about, mione? They broke up!" Ron quickly chimes in looking worried and slightly angry. "Harry was only trying to protect her, Ron!" She told him straight. "Guys, Its fine. Hermione you don't need you to protect me.. But Ron.. your right. Ive put her through too much, she deserves someone better than me.." He said looking glumly focusing his eyes down to his lap, trying to avoid their eyes any longer. Ron suddenly looked a lot easier and fell back into his chair "I just don't want her getting hurt, mate.." He sighed running a hand uncomfortably through his hair. Hermione furrowed her brows in disappointment and quickly nudged Ron when she saw that Harry hadn't looked back up to reply to him. She shock her head to him slowly and then focused her gaze back to Harry. "Harry, I saw you everyday while we were away. You were staring at her dot on the map.. I know that you still love her and of course she still loves you too." She bursted out wanting to reassure her friend, Ron quickly furrowed his brows in confusion "Wait.. you were looking at Ginny's name on the map.. I i thought.." he trailed off looking up at Hermione's matter-of-factly shake of her head. "Oohh.. right umm.." was about all Ron managed to get out before, Harry sat up and said "I'll umm.. I'm going to see you guys later.." Before disappearing up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He could hear Hermione's muffled angry voice and probably annoyed face at Ron as he made his way up the stairs. Harry just felt he couldn't cope with talking about Ginny and he didn't want to talk about her with Ron of all people. He was his best friend, of course but also Ginny's brother and he has a right to be protective was what he just kept telling himself.

Harry felt numb all day, he felt lost and confused. All the pain that's been held over him his whole life he thought would all be over if he defeated volderemort but no... no there's more pain, more losses. He stayed up in his dormitory most of the rest of the day until Ron came up to bed and he saw Harry was still sat on his bed as he was when he walked out of the common room earlier. Hadn't moved one inch. Ron stopped mid way to the bathroom that evening to get ready for bed and turned to Harry and spoke up. "Mate, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just.. I'm Ginny's older brother so I.." Harry cut him off and said "Don't worry about it Ron, I get it. She deserves better than me anyway.." It looked like Ron was about to say something when Hermione came up and said "I'm going to bed, night boys." After a quick kiss from Ron she left and Ron left for the bathroom and later went to bed. He knew George was right.. that deep down he and Ginny belonged together but he wanted her to be happy.. even if it's not with him. He just wanted her back so badly he had no idea what to do.

Harry lay in bed, everyone else was asleep now however, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with everything that's happened so he quietly crept our of bed not wanting to wake Ron and he walked down to the common room. All he could do was blame himself.. he had caused all this damage and loss, it was all his fault. He thought of Ginny and how much he loved her and how much he longed to tell her everything but he knew deep down she deserved better but that wouldn't stop him from loving her. He walked down the stairs that lead up to the boys dormitory and he headed for the common room.

At first he thought he was alone but he came across a familiar red head who was sitting in the only arm chair in the room her knees up to her face staring into the roaring fire, before her with tears in her eyes. Harry thought best not to disturb her after everything but his legs seemed to move without telling his brain what on earth he was going to say to her. He sat across from her by the fire, Ginny looked so beautiful to Harry, he wished that he had realised how much he loved her sooner. He had been stupidly oblivious for so long that.. she was the one, Ginny Weasley. The younger sister of his best friend, the daughter of the family that's been with him through everything, the girl who had been through such horrible evil things when she was only eleven years old and come out so unbelievably strong. Ginny Weasley she was perfect.

 _Aha, im so mean. sorry to end on a cliffhanger but it had to be done! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of 'Post Battle Of Hogwarts' and continue to love this stroy and my others to come, this story is the same as my other one thats public at the moment, as in they are both set after the Battle of Hogwarts. However this one is written from Harrys point of view and my other is from Ginnys, hence the title of my other story 'Through Ginny's Eyes'. I have a lot more content coming up for this story than my other currently but i will work on both and my up and coming stories, please review and i hope you enjoyed!_

 _-Author out x_


End file.
